Here we go again
by rosie-sky
Summary: No matter how much she wanted to, she can't stay away from him. Alejandro/Gwen.


**Title**- Here We Go Again

**Disclaimer**-I don't own anything and I never will own anything.

**Notes**-Okay so this story was born during one of my creative writing class. I had written this for my class and I figured it'd make a good little fic. Maybe I'm wrong. And I know I shouldn't have started on another story while I have another one in the works but I figured 'why not' and went ahead and posted it. I did change the plot and some other things and such so it wouldn't be identical to my paper. It's written in 1st person, because that's what we're doing in class. Anyway let me know in a review what you all think. Sorry for any mistakes. This is in Gwen's POV the entire fic. No flames but feel free to leave constructive criticism. Enjoy.

**Pairings**- Alejandro/Gwen, Duncan/Heather, Lindsay/Chris, Bridgette/Geoff and many others.

* * *

**Chapter One**- What an unfortunate surprise.

I walked into home room a few minutes before the late bell rang. I glanced around the room to see if I could find any of my friends, but with no luck. Guess I'd be alone for the next 20 minutes.

Not that I really minded much, I like being alone.

I head toward the back of the classroom and take my seat in the back on the left side. Away from the window.

How I hated those blasted window seats especially during those days when the sun was out. I pulled out my sketch pad opened it to a blank page and began to doodle whatever came to my mind. The teacher walked in just as the bell was ringing.

It was official; it was the beginning of senior year.

Anyway I turned my attention back into my doodle and apparently I wasn't paying much attention to anything the teacher was saying. I heard snickering and muffled giggling which got my attention. Glancing up from my sketch pad I saw our home room teacher standing in front of my desk, arms crossed over his chest frowning at me.

'Crap.' I think to myself.

"Ms. Welsh, I've called your name for the past two minutes and you didn't respond."

I just raise an eyebrow wondering how he figured out my name. Then it occurred to me that I must have been the last name on the attendance sheet.

I decide to not say what I'm thinking because I do not want to end up in detention or sent to the principles office on the first day of school. That was the last thing I need today.

"Well next time pay more attention, Gwendolyn." He scolds me. I could hear more muffled laughter. I roll my eyes but ignore it.

"Noted." I tell him. I look up at the board to see if he had written his name. He did. "It won't happen again, Mr. Johnson." I tell him…Although it is a lie. I just plan to not get caught not paying attention, did that make any sense?

Mr. Johnson was going to be one of those teachers that were going to give me a fucking hard time.

Just what I needed. And he was just my home room teacher. I wonder how many of my teachers were douches?

'Great… Just fucking awesome. Could this day possibly get any worst?' I ask myself.

I go back to drawing, ignoring the annoying giggles and laughs I get from my classmates. My doodle of a tree is almost done, when the teacher spoke up again.

"Okay, the bell is about to ring so gather up all of your belongings and I will see you all tom-" he stopped mid sentence when someone, I was hoping to avoid came in.

Alejandro Burromuerto.

He and I, along with Duncan and Geoff used to be best friends since we met in kindergarten. However, that all changed when we went to middle school. He ditched us. Fucking prick. Since then he really doesn't speak to us anymore. Duncan can't stand him so he avoids him at all cost. And I try to avoid him. Because you see as much as a prick that he is, I have a crush on him; have had ever since the 5th grade.

Stupid, no? Probably. Not like he likes me or anything. And I hate that I like him so much.

"Sorry for being late." He starts to explain but the teacher's waves him off.

"It's alright. Do you have a late pass?"

Alejandro nods and hands him the slip.

"Name?" Mr. Johnson asked him as he opened up the attendance folder.

"Alejandro Burromuerto." He answered. He erased the absent bubble and filled in the late bubble. "Okay I marked you late."

"Thank you."

'You've got to be kidding me. I get scolded for not saying 'here' but Mr. Perfect gets of free. No warning, no nothing.

"No problem. Anyway since you got here late, the only available seat for you to sit in is the one in front of Ms. Welsh." He told him. "Welsh, raise your hand."

It was official; things could and have gotten worst.

I raise my hand for a few seconds before I put it back down.

"That would be your seat starting tomorrow." He tells him.

Alejandro nods. I look at him and he turns to look at me and our eyes meet but I break contact by paying attention to my drawing. I put it away in my bag and began to drum on the desk with my nails as I waited for the bell to ring. Once it rang, I waited for everyone to leave. Once it rang, I waited for everyone to leave before I did. As I walked out into the hall and I checked my schedule for my next class.

Economics.

Oh...how fun. Seriously, it was to damned early for History. As I walked down the hall a hand comes to rest on my shoulder. I stop and turn to see who it is a few choice words ready on my lips until I notice who it is. Bridgette was smiling at me and Izzy was standing beside her.

"Hey Bridge." I greet her. We've been best friends since 5th grade. I turn to my red-headed friend, "Hey Izzy."

"Hey Gwen!" she greets. I seriously have no idea how anyone could be so full of energy this early. Well okay...it wasn't that early, it's almost 9 in the morning, but its early for me.

"So what class do you have now?" she asked.

"Economics… Room 028."

Izzy crosses her arms over her chest. "Phooey, I've got art appreciation."

"I'm sure I'll see you around today Iz." I tell her.

"Well…We've better get to class. The bell is sure to ring and we've got to get down to the basement."

"Wait...you've got Eco?"

"Yeah."

"Well at least I won't fall asleep."

We wave goodbye to Izzy and head off to the basement.

"So where is Duncan today?" Bridgette asked.

"Duncan? You know if he isn't here it can only mean 3 things. One, he didn't come to school. Two, he woke up late, or Three..."

"He's in the Principles office already." she finished for me. I give her a smile.

"You catch on fast." I tell her. We enter the classroom and take our seats.

"Okay, hand me your schedule Gwen."

I take it out and hand it to her. She scans it over and then takes hers out to compare them before handing mine back to me.

"We just have lunch and Economics together."

"Well at least I don't have to sit alone in the cafeteria."

As we wait for the teacher, who is late we talk about what we did over the summer.

"Sorry I'm late class." the teacher says as he walked into the class. I looked up and when I saw who our teacher was I smiled. I wasn't going to have to much of a problem in this class. It was going to be a piece of cake.

"For those of you who don't know who I am, my name is Mr. McLean.

I seriously couldn't be happier with the teacher. What are the chances that of all the history teachers, I'd have him as my teacher?

* * *

So once the class ended, Bridgette and I walked over to Mr. McLean. Well we call him Chris, just not on school grounds.

"So what happened to Mr. Hatchet?" I asked. "Weren't you a student teacher last year?"

"I was but I am now a teacher, who's capable of handling a class of 23 miss fits alone. Besides he didn't want to teach economics this year."

"Really, what did he want to teach?" Bridgette asked.

"Global History." He answered. "I have to say, I can't believe that I ended up getting you both in my class."

"Yeah…Are you disappointed?" I asked.

"Why would I be disappointed?"

"That you didn't get a certain blonde in your class…" I say. I really am teasing. He frowns at me but then smiles and shakes his head.

"No. And be careful where you say that. What would happen if people found out?"

"Relax…We've been keeping your secret for how long now?" I asked.

"2 years. And we haven't told a soul." Bridgette added.

"Much appreciated."

"Now, if you want us to continue to keep your secret, make sure you don't give us any bad grades."

He looked at us for a minute before he said something. "Are you two joking? You're actually blackmailing me?" he asked.

"Yeah…we are." Bridgette told him as she held back a laugh.

"I don't do blackmail." I tell him…and that's when Bridgette started laughing.

"Don't do that again."

"Oh…We are going to do it again." My blonde friend told him.

"But if I find out you hurt her in any way… Well you know what I told you."

"Don't you have a class to get to?" he told us, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Oh…shoot." Bridgette said. "I forgot I've got P.E. See you later Gwen." She told me as she ran out of the classroom.

"Does she ever curse?"

"Not at all…unless she does it when she thinks she's alone and no one hears her."

"Anyway get to class. I'm not giving you a late pass."

"Whatever." I say walking toward the door.

"Hey."

I turn around. "What?"

"If you see Lindsay, tell her to meet me at the park after school."

I nod my response as I head out the door. But deciding to bother him, I walk back, stick my head in and say, "Maybe… If I feel like it." Was what I told him, and then I was off to class.

"Hey Gwen, over here!" I hear Izzy yell from across the cafeteria. I wave to her before walking to the table and sitting down across from her.

"Where's Bridgette?" I ask my red-headed friend.

"She's not here yet."

"Oh…I told you we'd see each other during school."

"I know." She said. Then she looked at me for a second.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I was, until I saw what it was. So I decided, for the sake of my stomach to skip lunch."

"Good choice."

"Hey guys." Bridgette said as she sat besides Izzy.

"Where were you little missy?"

"I was at the main office asking when they were going to start taking college applications."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"It's the first day of school."

"You have a lot of time for that." Izzy told her taking a bite of her burger.

"I just want to get a head start. Anyway, you'll never guess who's in my Marine Science class."

"Chuck Norris!" Izzy guessed.

"No."

"Ryan Seacrest?" she guessed again.

"No."

"Then I give up." Izzy told her.

Bridgette smiled and turned to me. "You want to guess?"

"No. Just tell us."

"Fine…you're no fun. Duncan."

I let out a chuckle. "No seriously who is it."

"Duncan."

"He actually went to class?"

"He had to. Or at least that's what he told me. Apparently, the dean is walking him to and from every class to make sure he doesn't leave."

"That's just sad. It must feel like he's in prison." Izzy mused.

"Has anyone seen Lindsay today?" I asked. Bridgette and Izzy both shook their heads.

"Oh well, Can't say I didn't try." I muttered to myself. I get up from my seat.

"Where are you going?"

"Out to the hallway…I'm going to get something from the vending machine. I'm starving.

* * *

I inserted the dollar into the slot and pressed CO and waited for the Snickers bar to fall down to grab it. However I had no luck as it got stuck just as it was about to fall.

Curse my luck.

I look around to make sure there's no one in the halls. Once I see that the halls are clear, I begin to hit it. If this vending machine thought it was going to get away with not only eating my dollar but cheating me out of a candy bar, it had another thing coming.

"You know…if the dean saw you, you'd no doubt get detention." Someone said from behind me. I jumped a little, not expecting there to be anyone around.

Turning around I frown once I see who it is. .

"What do you want Alejandro?"

"Why do assume I want anything, chica?"

Rolling my eyes I crossed my arms across my chest. "What are you doing here?"

"It's school. I think I'm allowed in the halls no?"

"Whatever." I reply dryly. "What do you want?"

"Nothing… But it seems like you could use my help."

"Well…I don't." I lie. I really just wanted him to leave me alone.

He walked closer toward me but I stepped back.

"Hey Alejandro, what are you doing?"

I sigh in relief. Never in my life had I been so glad to see Noah.

"Nothing Noah."

"Really? Well I don't believe you. The teacher needs his pass back. When you come back from using the bathroom.

Alejandro nodded and turned to head back to class. I mouth out a thank you to Noah who nods and heads back to class. Once he leaves I make my way back to the cafeteria empty-handed. Before I could walk in to the lunchroom, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I was startled but once I calmed down I frowned. Turning around I was about to give the person a piece of my mind but I stopped once I saw who it was.

"Duncan? What the hell."

He smiled at me as his free hand went to the back of his head and scratched.

"Sorry for scaring you sunshine."

I let out a breath. "You didn't scare me… just startled me is all."

"Whatever you say Pasty."

"Do you have lunch now?" I asked him, ignoring his comment.

"No, I don't. I have lunch next period."

"Then what are you-"

"I can't take it. You have to help me out."

"What are you blabbering on about?"

"The dean."

"What about him?"

"I need help on getting rid of him. He shows up before the end of the class and walks me to my next class. It's annoying."

I laugh. "Bridgette told me.

He frowns. "It's not funny Pasty."

"Well if you didn't cut school everyday it wouldn't be a problem."

"Shut it. I know that."

Rolling my eyes at him I glance up at the clock in the hall. "You said that the dean picks you up from class right?"

"Yeah. Why?" he asked.

I smile. "The bells going to ring in 5 minutes." I tell him.

"Crap! Listen. I'll see you later!" He said as he ran down the halls back to his class. Shaking my head I begin to walk back into the cafeteria. Bridgette looked up at me.

"Where's your snack?" she asked.

"Someone came up?" I answered.

"Someone?" she asked. I nodded.

"Who was it?"

"Alejandro."

"Oh." She was about to say something else, but the bell rang. Thanking the heavens I got up and walked out of the cafeteria alone, after waving good-bye to Izzy and Bridgette. I really didn't feel like talking about him now.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful and boring. I had no classes with anyone I knew, not even Duncan. So I walked into my last period class, happily. Not because I liked it, but because I would get to go home.

Taking a seat I waited for the teacher to come in. I must have spaced out because I didn't even hear when someone took a seat next to me.

"Gwen? Hello. Are you okay?"

"Huh?" I asked. Looking beside me I noticed that Lindsay was sitting there. I gave her a smile.

"I'm fine…I just kind of spaced out is all."

"Oh…" she said with a smile. "Well it's good to see a friendly face."

"Don't you have any classes with any one you know?"

"Most of the classes I have are with Heather."

"Ugh." I muttered.

"Tell me about it." She said. "And I have 2 classes with Noah and 1 with Izzy."

"Lucky."

"Not really. Well if you take Heather out of my class I'd be perfect."

"I agree. She's in my gym class."

I noticed the door open and Alejandro walked in.

'Damn it.' I couldn't catch a break could I. He waked in and he saw me looking at him and gave me a smile. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to Lindsay.

"Alejandro is in this class."

"Looks like."

"You two still aren't speaking?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Before I forget. I saw Chris this morning." I told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I have him for Economics. Anyway he told me to tell you that he wants to meet you after school."

"Where?"

"At the park." I replied.

She just smiled at me. I gave her a small smile and turned to the front. I tried to ignore Alejandro as best I could, but he kept turning around to look at me. I rolled my eyes at him, and pretended to look busy as we waited for the teacher to come in. I tapped my nails on the desk.

Boring... Seriously, if a teacher could be late for a class so could a student. Stupid double standard.

The teacher walked in several minutes later.

"Sorry I'm late class." She said as she placed her bag and folders on her desk. She glanced at her watch and let out a sigh.

"Well there's no time to get anything done, so I'll just introduce myself to those of you who don't know me and take roll call. After that I'll just let you out early."

"So my name is Ms. O'Halloran. And I'll be your Murder Mystery teacher this semester.

Thank the heavens the guidance counselor gave me a class I actually wanted to take.

Needless to say she was true to her word, once she took attendance she let us out.

"Bye Gwen." Lindsay chirped happily as we walked out of the classroom together.

"Bye Linds."

She walked down the hall in the opposite direction I was headed. I walked to my locker and took out the books I needed and my sweater. Looking at the time, I decided to wait for Bridgette and Duncan so we could walk home together.

"Hey Gwen." Geoff greeted, walking over to me.

"Hey Geoff."

"What's up brah?"

"Nothing much. Just waiting for Bridgette and Duncan to get out of class. Why are you out early?"

"I just had Gym."

"Oh." I replied.

"Well the bell should be ringing soon." He said. "So did you manage to avoid getting classes with Heather or whose name shall not be spoken."

"No, I have class with Heather."

"Bummer."

"And by 'whose name shall not be spoken', did you mean Alejandro?" he asked, he looked kind of worried like he knows something I didn't, but wasn't about to get in his business.

"Yeah."

"I have class with him too. And he's in my home room."

"Hey guys." Bridgette greeted us as she approached her locker.

"Hey Bridge." I smiled.

"Hey babe." Geoff greeted as he gave her a kiss on the lips. I smiled and decided to tease them.

"That is so gross. Get a room."

"Sorry about that Gwen." Bridgette apologized when she broke the kiss.

"I was only teasing…But seriously cut back in the PDA."

"Want to head home?"

"I was going to wait for Duncan. If you want you two could head on out."

"We don't mind waiting with you."

"Thanks."

We stood in the hall talking about our day at school and a party that Geoff was planning for the upcoming weekend when suddenly they stopped talking. I raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"What?"

"Alejandro is heading our way."

I turn my head to the side and sure enough he is. Oh well, I guess I'm going to have to think of another way to deal with him because the avoid him at all cost plan isn't working very well.

"Can we talk?"

"Listen-" Geoff started but I put my hand up and he stopped.

"Fine." I told him cutting Geoff off.

"Mind if we go somewhere more private?" he asked. I rolled my eyes but nodded.

"Lead the way." I tell him. I turned my attention to my friends.

"I'll be back soon. But if you don't want to wait up for me, you can leave." They nodded and then I followed Alejandro.

* * *

I followed Alejandro out of school down the street to where his car was parked. We stopped in front of his car and he turned around to face me. I leaned against the hood of his car.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked him. I pulled out a cigarette out of my bag and the lighter from my pocket. A nasty habit I picked up during the summer. Note I didn't smoke often, only when I felt stressed. Or in this case I needed to do something to curb the craving I have to just kiss him.

Damn him.

I hate that he does that to me.

But before I could even light the damn thing, it was snatched out of my hands and dropped onto the sidewalk.

"Seriously? What the fuck Alejandro?"

"That's bad for your health, pequeña."

"Mind your business."

"You made it my business."

I let out a frustrated groan, "That doesn't even make sense." I told him.

"Nothing really makes sense does it?"

"Look we aren't even friends anymore so just tell me what it is you want to tell me so I can get back to my friends and you can go back to fucking the entire cheerleading squad, okay?" I spat out.

"So hostile Gwen."

"Dude…" was my warning. Alejandro raised his arms up in defense. "I get it."

"So?"

"I just wanted to know if there was any particular reason you've avoided me."

I let out a laugh, "Wow, seriously, you are so conceited. Not even thing is about you, you know. As for the avoiding you thing? I'll do what I want."

"That's not an answer."

"I'm avoiding you because I can't stand you."

He placed a hand on his heart. "Your words wound me." He said feigning hurt.

"Whatever, I'm leaving." Turning around I started to walk but didn't make it more than a few steps before being pulled back.

"Not so fast, you didn't let me speak."

I looked up at him.

"What do you want from me?"

"I just want you to know that I miss you."

Now he's just playing with me.

"I don't have time for whatever little game you're playing Alejandro."

"It's not a game. I really do miss you guys."

"That's to damn bad because we don't miss you. You're the one who ditched us for popularity so now you live with the choice that you made."

"So…what you're saying is that you don't miss me?"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying."

His lips turned upright into a smirk.

A very sexy smirk…what the fuck was I thinking?

"I don't believe you." The Latino said, and I frowned at him. He was teasing me. Something he wasn't allowed to do, because he hurt me, and we weren't friends anymore.

"Don't tease me. You're not allowed to joke around with me."

"Gwen why can't you accept the fact that I genuinely miss you guys?"

"Because, you're known to lie to get what you want…You've changed."

"Everyone changes."

"Not as much as you did."

He ran a finger through his hair and ran his tongue across his lips to moisten them.

"Are you done?"

"Not quite."

"Well…what do you want?"

"You." He answered and before I could reply he pulled me closer and kissed me. My first thought was to push him away but it didn't work out that way. I responded the way so many girls before me did…I kissed him back. I felt him lick at my lower lip and getting the point I opened my moth as I pulled on his shirt to deepen the kiss. It wasn't long until the uncomfortable feeling of not being able to breathe kicked in and he pulled away.

I was breathing hard as my hand went to my lips and touched them, before looking up at him.

"Wow." Was all I could mutter? Did that just happen? Did I just kiss Alejandro?

"Yeah…" he breathed out. "Look I'm sorry for kissing you it's just that I've always wanted to kiss you.

My eyes widened in surprise, "You did?"

"Yeah."

"Oh…" its official, I ran out of things to say. Moments pass before I even think of anything to say.

"So…what happens now?"

"I don't know…how about we start over?"

I nod.

"Are you doing anything this weekend?"

"No…why?"

"Did you get an invite to Geoff's party?"

"I always get an invite; I just never go to them." That wasn't an actual lie. I did go to one of his parties once, after Duncan and Bridgette had begged me to go for days. So I ended up going for nothing, as Duncan ditched me for Heather and Bridge was too busy making out with Geoff. I left the party early after being hit by drunken losers all night who were trying to get lucky. Some fun that party turned out to be. Needless to say I never went to his parties anymore.

"Wait…how'd you get an invite?" I asked, last I checked Geoff 'hated' him as much as we did? Was that why he was wearing that look earlier today?"

"I got an invite…as usual."

"That's weird; I thought Geoff like the rest of us weren't going to talk to you… ever."

"But…you are talking to me aren't you? Besides Geoff and I made peace already. He just didn't tell you guys for fear of you two over reacting."

"Hmm…"

"So anyway why don't you come to the party this weekend?"

I bite my lip. "I don't know…"

"Please."

"I don't really do parties."

"Well then you can show up before the party…and help Geoff and I with the decorations and preparations and such. It'll give us time to catch up and get to know each other…again."

"Alright." The word left my lips before I could even think…I just hoped it wasn't a decision I'd regret.

"Great…see you tomorrow?"

I nodded and he got into his car. I watched as he got into his car and drive off.

* * *

Why do I have the feeling this was something I was going to regret?

Sighing I searched through my bag for my phone. Pulling it out I flipped it open and dialed Bridge's number to see if they had left without me.

The rest of the week went by rather uneventfully and fast and before I knew it, it was Friday-which meant only one thing.

I had a date with Alejandro. Okay…so it wasn't exactly a date I was just helping him, along with D.J., Trent and Geoff with the preparations. I didn't really talk to him at school; it was usually just a smile if he passed me in the hall or a nod of acknowledgment in class, which was fine by me. However after school he'd come and find me and we'd talk.

That was a lie, we'd make out more than we'd talk…not that I really complaining.

I placed the red plastic cups on the counter and looked from the entrance way of the kitchen, Alejandro was helping Trent and D.J. put all the valuables from the living room into the closet.

"Het Geoff."

"What is it brah?" the golden-haired boy asked.

"Do you mind telling me why you didn't tell me you and Alejandro were friends again?"

Geoff sighed and lifted his hat from his head before putting it back on his head.

"You aren't angry are you?"

"Not really…but I am a little hurt you didn't tell me. I mean I am one of your best friends."

"Sorry about that dudette I was just worried how you would take it … especially Duncan."

"We're going to have to tell Duncan eventually….you know." I told him that was something I wasn't overly looking forward to doing.

"I know…" he trailed off before looking at me, "We're good, right?"

Looking at him I gave him a smile, "Duh… you're still my best friend."

"There's a relief. Which reminds me, while were on the subject, do you know if Duncan is coming today?"

"He isn't. He had to go visit his grandparents for the weekend."

"Bummer-You should stay for the party though."

"I don't know…" I said as I rubbed my arm with the other.

Alejandro walked into the kitchen. "We put away most of the breakables into the closet. But there's no more room. Trent wants to know where to put the rest of the stuff."

"Cool…I'll see you two in a bit."

I nodded and watched in leave. I walked over to the counter and leaned over it, holding my face up with my hand. I then turned my attention to the incredibly hot Latino in front of me.

"Que pasa chica? Cat got your tongue."

"Shut up." I say. "You're not that hot." I added to tease him.

"That stung."

"Well it's true."

"Please I'm hotter than Justin."

I though it over for a moment before smiling. As good-looking as Justin was, Alejandro is slightly better looking. "You make a valid point."

"Glad you see things my way." He said walking over to the opposite side of the counter, across from me. It was quiet for a few seconds before I realized he was staring at something with this goofy grin, which I found sexy.

Only he can make goofy things look sexy….that doesn't make sense.

"What are you looking at?"

"Just admiring the corset that you are wearing."

"Um…thanks."

"Especially since, I just got a good glimpse of your chest."

Looking down I see that my breast are almost spilling out of my corset.

"Crap." I mutter pushing myself away from the counter and fixing my clothes. He let out a sigh in disappointment as he walked over to where I was standing lifted me up and sat me on the counter.

Well this certainly looked wrong…I was sitting on a kitchen counter top with Alejandro standing between my legs.

"Okay…why'd you sit me up here?"

"Well reason one was to not have to strain my neck from constantly looking down on you. Did you know you're rather short?"

I gave him a frown. "What's the second reason?"

"I wanted to be face to face with your chest."

I slapped his shoulder before shaking my head. "You are such a guy."

"So now that you are here do you plan on staying for the party?"

"Hmm…no not really."

"That's disappointing, isn't there anything I can do to change your mind?"

I played with the collar of his red button up shirt. "Nope."

"Well then, I guess well just have to make the best of the next 10 minutes then."

"Guess we should."

I pulled him by his shirt collar and pressed my lips on his.

Man he knew how to kiss, he certainly had experience. He tasted lie one of those fancy coffee drinks that Bridgette always likes to drink...what was it...a latte?

Alejandro broke the kiss and started trailing kisses down my neck as his hand was trailing up and down my back occasionally playing with the bow that kept my corset tied up.

I let out a gasps he nipped at the skin between the juncture of my neck and shoulder. Apparently that's a sensitive area.

"Don't...leave...hickeys..." I managed to breathe out...too bad it didn't sound to convincing.

"Whatever you want, muñeca. "He muttered as he kissed his way back up to my cheek. I felt his fingers toy with the bow.

Before his hand could untie the bow that held my corset together, Geoff's outburst as he walked into the kitchen made us break our kiss.

"Dudes I'm all up for that but not on the kitchen table! People eat there." He said a frown on his face however it was short-lived as he broke into a smile seconds later. "But seriously you guys can do that in my room if you want, party starts in 2. Unless Gwen's leaving?"

I thought it over the words leaving my mouth once again before I could think them over.

"I think I'll be staying."

* * *

The party started at 8:00pm and by the time 9:00pm came the party was in full swing.

Needless to say I was having a good time. Alejandro stayed by my side the entire time the party had started. And to make the night even better Heather had yet to show up…at least not yet.

I was talking to Alejandro about what happened over summer vacation, when Tyler walked over to us.

"Hey Alejandro." He greeted Alejandro.

"Hello amigo."

Tyler turned to me and grinned, "Hey Gwen! You actually came!"

I gave him a playful grin, "Hey."

"Mind if I borrow Alejandro for a while?"

Shaking my head I decided to tease the Latino, "Not at all…was he boring me anyway."

"My dear…you wound me."

The jock laughed. "Well I'll see you in a bit."

Nodding, I watched as they walked toward the kitchen. I sat down on Geoff's sofa. I was there alone for a few minutes before Trent came over and took a seat next to me.

"Hey."

"Hey." I said back.

"How are you enjoying the party so far?"

"It's okay I guess," I told him, "it's not as bad as I thought it would be." I answered looking at him.

"Well I'll be over there-" he said motioning toward the entrance way "if you need me."

"Will do." With that he got up to leave but before he started walking off she looked at me.

"What?"

"That top looks really good on you."

I rolled my eyes at his comment but smiled. "You are…"

"Yes?" he asked with a grin.

"A pervert… And you're only like the 3rd guy to say that to me."

"I am offended at being called a pervert… but in all seriousness you do."

"Thank you…" with a smile he went off to his post-so to speak.

It was a few minutes later when I felt a hand on my shoulder, glancing behind me I saw Bridgette standing there with a smile.

"Hey Bridge." I greeted. "I was wondering when I would see you."

"I was in Geoff's room."

"Didn't need to know that…" I told her. But she knew I was only teasing her. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"So…" my blonde haired friend said trailing off.

"Yeah?"

"What or whom could have made you stay at a party? Because you," she paused before clicking her tongue, "never come to Geoff's parties."

"Uh-"

"I know about the Alejandro thing." She said.

"Oh…"

"You're not mad that I know?"

"To be honest not really. I was going to tell you eventually."

"That's a relief."

"I'm assuming Geoffrey told you?"

"Yeah…"

"You probably think its wrong…"

"No, I think it's great."

"You do?"

She nodded before continuing. "Now I don't have to pretend I hate Alejandro."

"What?"

"Well I am Geoff's girlfriend and you know that they made peace a while ago right?"

I nodded. "He told me earlier."

"So naturally I had to be around him."

"I get it now."

"All we got to do now is tell Duncan."

"Which I dread…wait does Izzy know?"

"Yeah- but doesn't care she's too…."

"Izzy?" I finish for her.

Laughing she nods. "Besides she calls him hot all the time."

"Go figure."

She hums out in response.

"Care to tell me what you were doing in your boyfriends' room?" I asked.

"Care to tell me what it is you and Alejandro were doing in the kitchen?" she countered. I cocked my head to the side.

"Geoff told me."

"Oh…and to answer your earlier question…touché."

"Well I'm going to go see if Geoff needs my help with something." Bridgette said.

My lips curved upward, into a smirk before saying, "My dear I don't believe that Geoff's lips need help."

She looked at me with a frown which lasted about two seconds before she broke into a smile.

"Oh hush." she said before walking off to find her boyfriend.

* * *

I decided to get up and take a walk around the place because I was alone and starting to get bored so I walked out of the living room and went upstairs.

I found my self walking aimlessly…why does Geoff have such a big house?

Deciding to go back down and steal Alejandro back from Tyler.

Seriously what could they be talking about?

As I was about to reach the staircase to leave I felt a pair of arms grab me from behind.

I let out a yelp in surprise and turn crank my neck around to see who it was.

"Alejandro! What the hell?"

His response was to laugh before muttering out and apology. Boy did he do things backwards.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. Did you miss me?" he asked.

I nodded as I tried to get my breathing under control.

The latino didn't say much, he just stood there with a grin. Following his gaze I found that it his eyes on my chest.

"Dude what is your fascination with my boobs?"

"Well for starters they're nice."

I frowned and he continued.

"And it's a new sight because back in middle school you lacked…well chest."

"Shut up." I muttered.

"Chica, you asked."

"No more smart comebacks from you…or else I won't kiss you."

"Are you trying to kill me?"

Cocking my head to the side I gave him a confused look.

"A lack of your kisses may kill me."

"Don't over exaggerate."

"I am being very serious."

"Somehow I don't believe you." I teased.

"Suddenly without warning he crashed his lips onto mine in a searing kiss that caught me completely of guard. But I kissed back not caring who could walk by and see.

* * *

**Notes**- There's the first chapter. This is an old story that I started and never finished and has been edited. Hopefully you all enjoy! Please review! Until next time!


End file.
